


Blindsided

by Marzi



Series: Blindsided [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a sudden revelation while reading to Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

Saul swore, and Bill looked up from the pile of reports towards his XO. The Colonel was rubbing his shin as the president stepped through the hatch.

“Sorry Colonel, didn't know you were there.”

The end of her cane swept towards him again, and he artfully dodged out of the way.

He grumbled something unintelligible before quickly marching away. Laura smirked, smartly stepping out of her shoes and collapsing her folding cane.

“Must you insist on tormenting my crew, Madame President?” He teased.

“How else am I supposed to get him to leave?” Stretching out her hands, her fingers quickly traced the lock on the hatch before closing it.

“You could order him out,” he reasoned.

“But then everyone would know I want him gone.” She quickly countered. “I think it's better if they think he left in order to leave to me trip around on my own, rather than being told to go.”

Bill abandoned the pile of work on his desk and strode towards her. “You never trip.”

“I know,” she huffed. “Everyone just likes to assume that I will without them watching me.”

“You don't?”

She swatted her cane at him, but he caught the end of the walking aide easily, she hadn't swung hard. He tugged, and she stepped forward until she could lay her free hand on his chest.

“I'm not giving up that easily, Adama.”

“You never do.”

Bill leaned forward and kissed her, snaking one arm around her waist to press his palm into her lower back. Laura hummed encouragingly, fingers digging into his chest. He tried to take the cane as his tongue slipped past her lips, but she held tight, smacking it into his side in retribution for his treachery. He pulled back with a startled yelp, and Laura chuckled, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She nipped lightly at his skin, tongue trailing the line of his jaw, as anything lower was blocked by the collar of his uniform.

“You best take that off, solider.” She tugged at the buttons of his uniform, but left the undressing to him.

“Yes ma'am.” His fingers followed the command but his eyes stayed on her as she stepped back, making her way towards the couch.

Laura propped her cane at its end, and began unbuttoning her own jacket. Removing the top of his uniform, he put it on the back of a chair before following after her.

She flopped down onto the couch, tucking her legs under her. “Where were we?”

Bill picked up their currently selection, knowing she wasn't referring to their undressing, and took his customary seat at her side. Laura immediately molded herself to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He remembered the day she had told him she had brought only one book with her, and that it would likely be the last she could ever read. The availability of other braille print books within the fleet being highly unlikely. She had loitered by the shelves in his quarters, running her hands across their spines. Eventually, when their relationship was less tenuous and formal, she had admitted to loving the smell and feel.

Now that they had surpassed friendship and had managed to become lovers, Bill was pleased that she allowed him to read to her. A concession she had only allowed others in the past for work, over the necessity of getting information from the innumerable reports that crossed her desk. Their private readings had evolved from the small breaks they took during overly long briefings. Eventually, Laura just began scheduling time for these sessions along with their regular meetings.

As he put on his glasses, her fingers tapped an impatient beat on his thigh. He chuckled at that and she poked him in the belly. Hard.

“Ow. Keep that up and I won't read anything.”

Her hand slid over his knee, soothing, then began trailing its way up his inner thigh.

“Keep that up and I definitely won't be reading anything.”

Laura removed her hand, and Bill suddenly questioned why he had asked her to stop in the first place. Then he quickly reminded himself this time wasn't for him, not that he didn't take great pleasure from it anyway. The reading was for Laura, who through his words, was able to see. She had whispered as much to him one night in his rack, thinking him asleep. That she had never realized just how vivid the world could be before she had heard it constructed through his voice.

He loved that he could do that for her. Show her their world, and the worlds created in their books, and infuse them with a true spark of life. To simply create something for her to experience that was enjoyable amidst all their heartache and worry.

“Well?” Laura prodded, and he opened the book to where they had last left off.

Bill took a breath to start reading, but suddenly he felt as if he had been sent through a launch tube, and the air escaped him. It was a sudden revelation, yet such a simple thing that he began to wonder how he hadn't realized it before.

He was in love with Laura.

Coughing to cover up his pause, he began reading proper.

“Chapter Two, The Pool of Tears. “Curiouser and curiouser!” Cried Alice...”

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's last line is in fact, the opening line of Lewis Carrol's Alice Wonderland, chapter two. So, those few words are not mine.


End file.
